


It Took Ten Years

by elliot_cant_write



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU, basically everyone dreams in one colour and that colour is strongly assosiated with their soulmate, eliza being supportive of angelica is everything i live for, i also love laf/adrienne so yeah, i feel like all I right is Angelica/Maria but i just really love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_cant_write/pseuds/elliot_cant_write
Summary: Everyone is Angelica's life had found somebody they were happy with. She worked in an antique shop, with one friend and dreams that spilt red and wouldn't leave her aloneakaAngelica's decade long quest for happiness.





	It Took Ten Years

Angelica’s dreams were bathed in red.

It wasn’t a violent red. Not the red of battlefields and anger. It was softer. It reminded Angelica of being in an unknown place and trying to pretend to understand what was going on around you. Or maybe that was just her own confusion projecting onto her dreams. She had heard that could happen sometimes. Or maybe whomever’s colour the red was was just confused. That was also something that could happen.

Angelica tried to describe the colour to Eliza once and she suggested that it was pink, but that could hardly be right. It was too strong to be anything other than red. Angelica tried to describe the colour to Peggy and she suggested it was the impression red. Angelica liked that. Her dreamed were bathed in the impression of red. 

Eliza found her soulmate when she was thirteen years old. She had a volunteer position at the art gallery down the street from the school the three sisters attended and she was drawing at the counter one day, using the deep lavender that endlessly overtook her mind, when the doorbell chimed and in she walked. Theodosia Prevost, wearing the deepest lavender cloak. They were so young but they were happy and undeniably loved each other. Angelica tried not to be jealous of her sister’s happiness. 

Peggy found her soulmate when she was eighteen. A John Laurens, visiting New York from the Carolina’s with dreams bigger than the two of them and more motivation than Angelica had ever seen in anyone in her life. Peggy met him at a party with Alexander Hamilton and the two of them had to drag the boy home after getting into a fight with that Jefferson kid again. Their love burned fast and bright and soon John was gone, but Peggy insisted she didn’t need a bullshit colour system to define her life for her. She married a Russian exchange student and came back to visit every Christmas and Fourth of July. 

Angelica dreamed of red. She couldn’t help it.

===

Angelica was twenty-three and she worked at an antique shop. Some days it was also a coffee shop, but most days it was an antique shop. She didn’t understand it either and to be fully honest, the woman who owned the place scared her too much for her to ask.

Customer’s were rare, and Angelica found herself with more time on her hands than she could within good conscience waste. She picked up writing short stories between the people coming in, borrowing graciously from her surroundings.

There was the young Frenchman who came in every Tuesday at four o’clock and told her about how he had a wife and daughter in France and he was so excited to go back and see them. He was funny and sweet and Angelica didn’t mind his company.  
“Adrienne is so smart,” He told her excitedly over tea. “She could do anything she wanted and she’d be amazing at it. And Henriette is just like her mother, I can tell already. I can’t wait to see them again.”

When he did go back to France, she had to remind herself every day not to have his tea with two spoons of sugar ready every day at four.

A few months later, a young girl came in with a boy, both with glittering eyes and the feel of being in love. The girl bought a hot chocolate and the boy bought a coffee and they two of them looked around the shop for almost half an hour, chattering excitedly, before buying a flower pot with blue designs going up and down the side. Angelica heard the boy whisper to the girl that the colour reminded him of his dreams.

A week later the girl returned, eyes red and puffy. She moped around the store for a few minutes before going over to the counter where Angelica was scribbling lines of poetry onto a by-them mostly filled notebook. 

“Can I please get a hot chocolate?” She asked, and her voice was rough and Angelica immediately felt bad for the girl.

“‘Course,” Angelica flipped the switch that turned the light on in the cafe and set to work making the hot chocolate. Angelica had tentatively suggested to the owner once that they perhaps could get a machine for making drinks, but she was informed that this was an antique shop and she should be happy that they used any electricity at all. They did not get a machine for making drinks.

Angelica set the cup in front of the girl. “Don’t worry about paying.” She went to protest, but Angelica shook her head. “The cafe technically isn’t even open. Nobody will notice.”

“I don’t deserve it,” The girl said quietly and Angelica pretended her voice didn’t shake. 

They sat in silence as the girl drank her hot chocolate and Angelica wrote. The shop was quiet, save the endless scuttering that Angelica was sure were mice but the owner insisted were not.

“Do you take returns?” The girl asked, finishing her drink. “I understand if you don’t, I just figured I would ask anyway. Anato- nobody wants it.”

Angelica glanced at the sign tucked in the corner, ‘no returns’ written on it in severe cursive script. “Of course,” She lied. “Let me just get you the money to pay you back.”

===

Angelica was twenty-five and she had gone to visit Eliza and Theodosia in Maine for a week. The shop owner had informed her that she was going to find her mother in Europe, and Angelica could go into work if she wanted but not to expect to be paid. Thus, Angelica was in Maine.

Eliza had been ecstatic and Angelica honestly was looking forward to it as well. She had hardly seen her sister since she and Theodosia had gotten married and they had moved out of New York. 

“There are so many places you need to see,” Eliza chatted as she drove Angelica from the airport to her and Theodosia’s house. “The entire state is so gorgeous. I’ve painted landscape stuff since I moved her than I think I have in my whole life previously.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty,” Angelica agreed, turning her head so that she could still see out the window while simultaneously leaning against it. “Do you mind if we start tomorrow though? I’m so tired.”

“Of course! It’s late anyway.” Eliza carefully pulled into the driveway of a small, not particularly extravagant, yellow house. Angelica immediately thought it was cute and fit her sister perfectly, with the perfect white numbers painted on the mailbox and picturesque flower boxes hanging below every window. “Do you need help bringing your bags in?”

Angelica shook her head. “Bag, singular. I figured I didn’t need much if it was only a week.”

Eliza looked as if she was trying really hard not to laugh at something and with Angelica’s raised eyebrows, she said, “I was just thinking about Peggy and John, when they went to visit John’s dad? Do you remember? She thought she needed almost every clothing item she owned even though they were just going for a week. Then the airport lost her luggage.”

“And then she and John nearly broke up because he found it to be so funny.” Angelica finished. “She was so mad.”

Eliza sighed, linking her arm through Angelica’s as they walked inside. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen her in almost a year and a half. I miss her so much.”

Angelica went to respond, with what, she had no idea. That she missed her too? That she understood wanting to go somewhere far away? That other people’s happiness with the system they lived in, that Eliza’s happiness with the system they lived in, sometimes felt so crushing? That she missed her too?

Luckily, she was saved by Theodosia. “Angelica! It’s been ages.” Angelica was pulled into a hug by her sister-in-law, one she gladly returned. Bitter and upset with the whole soulmates thing as she was, she had to admit that Theodosia was lovely. She was smart, unendingly creative, and overall she and Eliza were perfect for each other. 

“How have you been?” Theodosia asked after giving Eliza a hug as well. “How is everyone in New York?”

“I’ve been alright,” Angelica said truthfully. “Alex and I are really the only ones left now. Everyone else has moved away. But we go out to dinner sometimes. Or movies.

“Not like that,” She quickly added at Eliza’s immediate heightened attention. “It’s all very casual. He’s alone; I’m alone. Might as well do things together. Uh, how have you both been?”

Eliza smiled at Theodosia. “We’ve been really well. Theo’s been working at the school down the street and my art has been in a few galleries as of late.”

“That’s great.” Angelica hated how fake her own voice sounded. She was happy for her sister, she really was, this just wasn’t a particularly great week for her. Surprisingly, the job at the antique shop was quite helpful when you wanted not to think about something specifically. That something, of course, being her dreams. And of course, as always, the colour red.

===

Angelica was still twenty-five and she was getting ready to fly back to New York. She had enjoyed herself, really. Theodosia and Eliza had shown her all over, introducing her to their neighbors and friends and their neighbor’s dog. Eliza hadn’t over-exaggerated how beautiful Maine was in the slightest. It was beautiful in a different way than New York, with its towering buildings and endless chaos, was. More splashing oceans, jagged rock forms, and elegantly drifting fog, all of which was depicted in Eliza’s paintings. So yes, Angelica enjoyed herself more than she had thought she would.

“Make sure you call us when your flight lands,” Theodosia said, handing Angelica her bag from the trunk. “And if you see Aaron around, tell him I say hi.”

“Will do,” Angelica said, taking her bag and giving Theodosia a fast hug. “And tell me if you get that promotion next week!”

Eliza was next, practically jumping out of the driver’s seat to hug her sister. “Yes, call us when you land and then when you get back to your apartment. If you get murdered on your way home, call anyway.”

Angelica laughed. “Of course, wouldn’t want you to miss my funeral because I forgot to call.”

“I wouldn’t miss your funeral -or the chance to see Alex try to give a proper speech- for the word.” Eliza paused, still hugging Angelica, and dropped her voice. “You’re happy in New York, right?” 

“Mhmm.”

“Good.” Eliza pulled away, giving her one last smile. “Talk to you in a few hours.”

Angelica turned away to walk into the airport, catching Eliza and Theodosia holding hands out of the corner of her eye and smiled. 

Angelica was an excellent liar when she needed to be. 

===

Angelica was twenty-six and she was dating Dolley Payne. 

They had met -much to Alex’s amusement- at the antique shop. There had been a sudden downpour and Dolley had temporarily stepped inside to avoid the rain and she and Angelica had started talking and somehow...ended up going out for dinner two nights later.

Five minutes into aforementioned dinner, Dolley had brought up the dream thing.

“Yeah, I think it’s bullshit,” Her approach was nothing if not straight forwards and Angelica had to admit that she was kind of impressed. “I don’t want my entire future to be determined by some fucking random set of occurrences determined by God-knows what, you know?”

“Yeah, sometimes I wish I didn’t remember anything I dream,” Angelica awkwardly fiddled with the straw in her drink. She had never really been given such open freedom to criticize the dream thing, as they were so eloquently referring to it as now. It felt kind of amazing, but definitely unnerving. “I’d rather not know if somebody was the person than know that everyone I meet isn’t.”

“Exactly my point!” Dolley agreed. “Like, who really cares about what the universe thinks is right for you? I think I know where I am in life well enough to know what’s right for myself.”

Angelica smiled. Freedom felt contagious. 

===

Angelica was twenty-six and for the first time in her life she felt free. 

Dolley was kind of amazing. She was in medical school and probably knew more about both infectious diseases and fashion history than anyone Angelica had ever met in her life. One date in, and Angelica liked her more than any of the girls she had hesitantly tried to date in college and high school. 

“I think I live a few blocks past your building,” Dolley told her on their way out the door. “Do you want to walk back together? I don’t know about you, but I prefer not to walk all that way alone at night.”

“Same,” Angelica agreed. “That would be...that would be great.”

It was just starting to snow, not enough that it was an actual problem but enough that Angelica felt the need to pull her hood up over her hair. 

“I’m from North Carolina, and it hardly ever snows there,” Dolley said, pulling her own scarf tighter. “I think the first blizzard that happened after I moved here, I nearly just about started crying because I had never seen that much goddamn snow in my whole fucking life.”

“On the contrary, I think I would cry of happiness if I never had to see a snowflake ever again.” 

Dolley laughed, wrapping her arm around Angelica’s shoulders. “We all want what we don’t have, don’t we.”

They got to Angelica’s building after what Angelica was almost entirely sure was longer than it should have taken. She stepped up one stair, turning around to Dolley. Dolley seemed perfectly comfortable, but Angelica had absolutely no idea how a date was supposed to end. She thought back to Peggy and her silly dating tips from when they were younger. “I would ask if I could kiss you, but I know that that is a bit to forward for a first date.” She joked.

Dolley rolled her eyes. “Fuck that.” And she stood up on her toes and kissed Angelica for exactly three seconds, before pulling away and giving her a mischievous smirk. “Bye, Angelica.”

===

Angelica was twenty-eight and Dolley broke up with her.

She met somebody who matched the light blue of her dreams, some lawyer or historian or something named James Madison, and promptly dropped her entire philosophy of the dream thing being “complete fucking bullshit”. 

Angelica understood. Dolley and James complimented each other, in a weird way, and he clearly adored her and her him. She found she couldn’t be mad. If she met somebody who embodied that red she knew so well, she would drop everything for them too. 

===

Angelica was twenty-nine and she still worked at the antique shop. Untill she didn’t.

On the average day, maybe three or four people would come in. They would putter around, maybe buy something, maybe ask some questions, and if the cafe was open maybe buy a drink. It was never a lot of people, but Angelica supposed it was a decent amount considering it was a creepy looking place and really, how many people could possibly want antique furniture?

“Good morning, Ms. Schuyler,” The owner, whose name varied from Rosalind to Rose to Rosie depending on the day, blew into the shop, letting the door fall shut behind her. “I trust we are ready to open for the day?”

“Yes, I just need to finish turning on all the lamps and then everything will be prepared.” Angelica said. She hesitated. “It’s quite unusual for you to be here so unexpectedly though. Is everything alright?”

Rosalind sighed, pulling out one of the chairs from the cafe and sitting herself down. “Angelica, please sit with me.”

Angelica took her own chair, quite unnerved. Rosalind was a very unusual woman - she had known this since the day she took the job- but this was strange even for her. In the six years that she had worked there, Rosalind had never stopped by unannounced during store hours, preferring to make her visits late in the evening just as Angelica prepared to leave.

“This has been something that I have been expecting for a long time, but nonetheless it comes as a surprise to me as it likely does to you,” Rosalind’s heavily accented voice seemed more weighed down than usual, and when Angelica met her eyes, she was almost positive that the older woman had tears in her eyes. “We have to close the store.”

Angelica felt nothing. What was she supposed to feel in that situation? The store had been her life for years. Ever since she left college. She had never had another job. Who would ever hire a twenty-nine year old woman without a full college education whom had only ever worked in an antique shop? How would she pay her rent? How would she pay for food? How would she make it in New York? 

She said none of that. “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

Rosalind smiled weakly. “So am I.”

That evening, Angelica sat at her counter, staring at her phone. She had to do this. 

She picked up her phone, went to speed dial, and choose the first number. “Hey, Eliza? I...I need to ask you a huge favour.”

===

Angelica was almost thirty and she thought that it was mildly pathetic that she was living with her sister and her sister’s wife. 

“You’re not pathetic.” Eliza said sternly over tea. “You couldn’t possibly have expected the store to close. I remember it being open when we were kids. I always figured it would outlive us all.”

“If I had just finished my degree, I could be a lawyer or-”

Eliza cut her off. “Angelica, this isn’t the end. You can get another job; you can go back to school. Theo and I don’t mind having you here. Just don’t beat yourself up for not anticipating the un-anticipatable.”

The door opened, and Theodosia blew in. “Hiya, Lizzie; Angelica. Oh my gosh, you guys will not believe what happened today. Do you remember Eva? She spent the entire lunch time telling me about how she wanted to be one of Santa’s elves when she grows up. But of course, she might want to be a chef also, because elves can’t swim and have to wear winter clothes year round. It was so cute.”

Eliza giggled, reaching up to pull out another cup. “Eva’s the little girl with the blue glasses, right? She was adorable when I met her. Do you want some tea?”

Angelica smiled to herself as Eliza and Theodosia chattered. Sometimes she found that their conversations moved at fifty-miles an hour and she could hardly keep up. Weirdly, it made her miss Dolley. 

“Angie, I’ve been thinking.”

Angelica was startled out of that train of thought by Theodosia saying her name. “Sorry?”

“I’ve been thinking about your writing,” Theodosia clarified. “Eliza always shows me the poems you send, and they’re always so magnificent. Have you ever considered trying to get some of your writing published?”

Angelica had considered the notion, but she had always tried not to think too hard about it. She was scared of being disappointed, that maybe being a published author wasn’t everything she dreamed it would be, or that she wasn’t talented enough. 

“It’s crossed my mind,” Angelica said uncomfortably. “But, well, I don’t really know much about publishing. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Theodosia only seemed more excited. “I’ve got a friend, she’s an editor. I’m sure I could give her a call and ask her if she’s interested. And I think she would be; she loves poetry and stuff.”

Angelica found herself smiling nervously. “I guess I might as well give it a shot then.”

===

Angelica had just turned thirty, she had gotten a job at a bookstore, and she had moved out of her sister’s house. Decidedly less pathetic than she had been two months ago.

Theodosia had given her a business card, saying she had talked to her friend and that her friend had said she would love to talk to Angelica. 

One evening, after she had gotten home from work and put together dinner, she opened up her lap-top and picked up the card. ‘Maria Lewis, Editor’ it read in large letters, above an email address. She was doing this.

Angelica chewed on her lip, trying to decide how to open the email. Brief flashes of her junior year economics class and her teacher’s obsession with business emails circled her mind, and forcing those memories aside, she began to type. 

‘Dear Ms. Lewis,’

‘My sister-in-law, Theodosia Prevost-Schuyler, gave me your email and said that she had contacted you and you were interest in potentially working with me. If you are truly interested, I have attached a document that entices some of my poetry, as well as a short story. I thank you most deeply for this opportunity. I have been intrigued by the idea of getting my work published for awhile now, but I simply never knew how to go about it.   
Thank you so much again

‘Sincerely,  
Angelica Schuyler’

Before she could talk herself out of doing so, Angelica hit send. 

Was it sad that sending that email gave her more of an adrenaline rush than anything else she had done all month? Surprisingly, Angelica found that she didn’t care. She was one step closer to taking control over her own life, and who said that wasn’t supposed to be exciting?

===

Angelica was exactly an hour, five minutes, and twenty-three seconds into the movie she was watching when her laptop dinged with a new email. She immediately scrambled for the remote, paused the movie, and rushed over to check it.

At the top of her inbox was an email, paired with the address from the card. Angelica nearly burst into tears, laughter, or something in between, but instead she forced herself to calm down before opening the email.

It read:

‘Dear Ms. Schuyler,

‘Yes, Theodosia told me I would likely be hearing from you sometime soon and I must say, I am very excited that I finally have! Your writing is quite lovely and I would be honoured to get to work with you. I’ve attached a few forms I need you to fill out if you would like to continue. I know it is quite late, so don’t worry about getting them to me immediately. 

‘Have a lovely night,  
Maria Lewis’

Angelica found herself smiling as she read Maria’s closure. Figuring that at this point she was far too excited to go to sleep, she unpaused her movie and began to fill out the forms.

===

Angelica was thirty years old, she had a new friend, and she was on her way to becoming a published author.

She and Maria had taken to exchanging multiple emails a day, both personal and professional, and Angelica found that it was really nice to have a friend. There was always Alex, of course, but as of late he had been really busy with politics and the such and Angelica had found New York to be lonelier than ever before. 

Besides, Maria was really cool. She and her daughter, Susan, lived in California, even though she too was originally from New York. And she had read more classic literature than Angelica, which was saying something because Angelica had read a lot of classic literature. 

‘Dear Angelica,

‘Is it too cliche that Annabel Lee is my favourite of Poe’s works? “I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the sea” is arguably my top five favourite lines in anything ever. It’s just really pretty. And Susan really likes it too. I can’t wait until she’s old enough to hear more of his stuff.   
‘I’ve made it through the majority of your poems and?? I love the structure where it doesn’t seem like it has a structure but it so obviously has a structure. I feel like I’m explaining it horribly but basically the rhythmic form of your poems is my reason for life. There’s some spelling errors that I’ve corrected here and there but honestly? There couldn’t be more than four or five lines that I want to go over with you some time for clarity.

‘I think that Susan just woke up, so I’d best get going. I hope things calm down at the store for you.

Yours,  
Maria’

‘Dear Maria,

‘It’s not cliche; Annabel Lee is lovely. I’ve been helping with this class one of my co-workers teaches on poetry (poe-try, ha) and they’ve been reading it. I think they’re planning on reading some of Byron’s stuff next.   
‘Speaking of which, there was this girl who came in the other day who was so mad at me about Mary Shelley. I half wanted to tell her that I don’t know why they don’t have any of her stuff other than Frankenstein, and that I too don’t see the need to have five different editions of the book with commentary from different men nobody particularly cares about. And then she asked me what decides if a book gets to be in the biography section or the regular history section and AGAIN, I DON’T KNOW.   
‘Aww, thank you so much. Is it obvious that I have no idea how to take compliments because I 100% feel like it’s obvious. And yeah, my spelling is shit. I can’t wait to go over things with you next month though!! And to meet Susan. She sounds like such a character.   
And before I forget, I’m attaching the second draft of that one poem. If my computer eats it again, go ahead and let me know.

‘I can’t wait!!!!  
-Angelica’

‘Dear Angelica,

‘Oh God, Byron is exhausting. Like on a personal level. I dread the day Susan gets old enough for serious literature studies classes and I have to explain why I hold a grudge against multiple famous poets. Right now, they’re just working in haikus. She brought home one she wrote to show me and I just about died.   
‘Kudos for keeping quiet to her. You are a better person than I.  
‘I can’t wait either! Speaking of which I -drumroll please- just bought the tickets. Susan is really excited. She’s picked out what clothes she wants to bring already, even though I keep telling her that we’re not leaving for two more weeks.   
‘The draft went through this time, thank God. I thought we were going to have to put this one off. It’s really come together though. The imagery when you talk about the bus stations is so pretty.  
‘See you in two weeks!

‘Yours,  
Maria’

‘Dear Maria,  
‘Hey, can you send me the details for which flight you’re on? I just realised I forgot to ask and obviously I need to know to pick you up. Also, look for the really tall girl wearing the green coat. That will be me.’  
‘-Angie’

===

Angelica had never been more thankful to find an open chair in her life. Maria’s flight was supposed to come in at 9:30am and Angelica, while extremely happy to finally see her friend, was absolutely exhausted. 

She had been having the strangest dreams all night. Bright flashes of red, swirling around behind somebody she seemed to be talking too. Weird as it was, nothing felt uncomfortable. It was kind of comforting. 

Angelica had long since learned to ignore her dreams, but these felt different. They felt significant. 

The airport wasn’t particularly crowded, which was unusual for a Saturday morning in New York. Not that Angelica was complaining; the less crowded it was hopefully the easier it would be to find Maria. 

Just as she was thinking that, Angelica felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and read the text from Maria.

‘Hey, just landed. See you in a few minutes. :)’

Angelica smiled. Holy shit this was finally happening, she thought, bouncing her leg anxiously. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks, but now that it was actually here she couldn’t decide if she wanted to laugh, cry, or throw up. The best option, of course, was none of the above, but she would have to wait to see how things played out.

“Hey, Angelica? Is that you?”

Angelica turned around to see a woman and a young girl approaching her hesitantly. Her first though was that Maria was absolutely gorgeous, with thick dark hair, long eyelashes, and a bright smile.

Her second thought was that she was pretty sure Maria Lewis was her soulmate.

===

Maria had immediately pulled her into a hug and Angelica felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She had spent years hoping that she wasn’t doomed to be eternally alone, and here was the proof that she wouldn’t.

They had both tried to speak at once, dissolving into laughter upon neither being able to understand the other. “You go first.” Angelica said and Maria nodded.

“Did you…?” She hesitated and Angelica nodded and Maria hugged her again. This time Angelica didn’t bother to hold back her tears.

“Mom?” The little girl, Susan, said quiety when Maria and Angelica pulled apart. “Is she your dream person?”

Maria smiled widely, a few stray tears running down her cheeks as well. “Yes, Suzy, she is.”

 

===

Angelica was thirty-three and she and Maria were seconds away from being formally married.

Her entire family had shown up for the wedding. Eliza and Theo, Peggy and her boyfriend, and her dad. So had Maria’s two sisters, Alex, Rosalind, and even Dolley and James. It wasn’t a big event, but Angelica found that she was happy with that. 

Maria met Angelica’s eyes and smiled. They had forgone the traditional white-theme; Maria wore red and Angelica wore green. It matched their dreams.

Susan handed them both the rings, At the officiant’s queue, Angelica leaned in and kissed her wife. Red lights flashed behind her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off some notes!  
> 1\. yes that was Natasha and Anatole. Yes I am complete garbage for the Great Comet and anything Dave Malloy has ever written.  
> 2\. Henriette was Adrienne and Laf's first daughter. She died, I believe, while Laf was away in America. For the intent of being less depressing, in this universe she doesn't.  
> 3\. One day I will write something where Eliza is not an artist. Today will not be that day.  
> 4\. Like the first thousand or so words of this were written while listening to ghost quartet and i feel like they're stranger than the rest of this so sorry.  
> 5\. Okay so Dolley swearing a lot is purely my headcannon but I swear it has some historical basis. Basically any time she was told not to do something (that it was un-ladylike to do that much snuff, that Abby Adams thinks she dresses too scandolous, etc.) she just did it even more so I like to think that somebody told her it was unladylike to swear and she decided to keep doing it to spite them.  
> 6\. One day I will write something where Angelica is not some sort of writer. Today will not be that day.  
> 7\. I'm considering writing a Les Mis thing in this same universe. No promises though.  
> 8\. this has been sitting in my google docs for two weeks without a title and I hate the one it now does  
> Thank you so much for reading!! My tumblr is penguinsarebetterthanpeople if anyone wants to hang out.


End file.
